This invention relates generally to devices used with vascular catheters, and more particularly to manifolds for delivering liquids to the patient through the catheter.
Manifolds for delivering liquids, such as contrast media, saline and drugs, through a catheter are known in the art. The manifold has a number of ports through which different liquids are supplied and an outlet port through which liquid is delivered. A device, such as a power injector or syringe, connected to another port, draws liquid from a selected supply port and then forces the liquid into the catheter via the delivery port. The manifold thus acts as a traffic-keeping device of sorts which is manipulated by the operator to deliver different liquids to the patient as needed.
One of the problems associated with the manifolds in use today is that the valves employed to direct liquids are fully manual. For example, the MORSEL(copyright) MANIFOLD most commonly used employs manual stopcock valves to control flow from the various liquid supply ports, to and from the injector, and to the liquid delivery port. Each time it is desired to deliver a particular liquid to a patient, one or more of these stopcocks first must be manually moved to draw liquid into the injector, and then again must be manually moved to inject the liquid into the catheter. This wastes time, which is particularly valuable when performing diagnostic, therapeutic or interventional vascular procedures, is a distraction during such procedures, and requires the use of an extra hand. There is also the possibility that the stopcocks could accidentally be moved to the wrong positions such that the wrong fluid is delivered, an air bubble is created, or some other risk to the patient occurs. These risks are of particular concern as nonphysicians become more involved with procedures.
What has been needed is a manifold for a catheter assembly which automatically controls flow between the liquid supply ports and the liquid delivery port when injecting liquid into the patient.
According to the present invention, an automatic manifold for a catheter assembly is provided. The automatic manifold could be employed in a variety of venous medical device assemblies, including cardiac, neurological and arterial applications.
In one aspect of the invention, the automatic manifold comprises a housing having a liquid delivery port for communication with the catheter assembly, and a liquid supply port for connection to an injector. A chamber defined in the housing is in fluid communication with the liquid delivery and supply ports. A one-way valve controls flow between the supply and delivery ports and through the chamber. The valve is biased toward a closed position and is constructed and arranged to move to an open position when liquid is forced into the supply port under pressure.
In another aspect of the invention, the automatic manifold comprises a liquid delivery port for communication with a catheter assembly, and a liquid supply port for connection to an injector. A valve mechanism automatically opens flow between the supply and delivery ports when liquid is forced into the supply port under pressure, and automatically closes flow between the supply and delivery ports when liquid no longer is forced into the supply port.
These and other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto. However, for a better understanding of the invention and its advantages, reference should be made to the drawing which forms a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.